Way to the Dawn
by Neo-Nebula
Summary: What happens when Sora and Riku don't get Kairi's letter at the end of KH2? They must live on the island together! Forever? KH2 ending SPOILERS! Riku and Sora fluff, but no Yaoi! Disclaimer: I no own KH!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first serious KH fic, so I hope it is good and not too OOC. This does contain **_SPOILERS_** for KH2, so be aware of that. This story takes place after defeating Xemnas in the final confrontation. This is what would happen if Riku and Sora had not found Kairi's letter and were forced to live on the dark island alone. **Please** read and review!

**Way to the Dawn**

**_Chapter 1: Stranded_**

After talking a bit on the dark desolation of an island, Riku and Sora just stare ahead and wait for something – anything – to happen.

"Well, sitting around like this isn't gonna help anything," Sora announces, standing up and dusting the sand off of his shorts. "I'll go build us a few things to live in."

"Sora, I'll just sit down here for a while longer. Is that okay?" Riku asks.

"Yeah, besides, you can't help with your leg hurt like that anyway. If you need anything, just tell me."

Sora runs up the island and drags a bunch of driftwood and all that he can find of Destiny Island's remains together. He also finds an old tool box with tools in it to use for building. Just as he gets a hammer out to inspect, he hears a loud cry - maybe more of a scream - coming from the beach. He throws the hammer down and runs in that direction in full speed.

"Riku!" he calls. He stands next to Riku, panting, and sees him sitting with his head turned down and away. "Riku, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just go work on . . . whatever," Riku says weakly and high-pitched, his shoulders shaking quite a bit.

"Riku, are you . . . **_crying?"_** Sora asks. He places a hand on Riku's right shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby, Sora," Riku appologizes, revealing to Sora his tearful face. He was hardly crying, though.

"Riku, you're not a crybaby. You **_never_** cry," Sora informs. "So what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah. I got pinched by a crab," Riku replies while crying.

"How'd you do that?"

"I raised up a little and played with it."

"Where'd it pinch you? You're finger . . . nose . . .?"

"No."

"Well, where?"

Riku pauses and looks down sadly. "My . . . butt."

"Oh," Sora states, not really sure how to reply. "Here. Let me help you up there with me."

Sora drags Riku up by the driftwood and tools he has and sets him down about ten feet away from where Sora is building.

"I'm sorry I cna't help. I really wish I could," Riku appologizes while sniffing and drying his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Riku," Sora smiles to him. "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

After a few hours, Sora has built a private toilet, a couple of chairs, and two beds. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and sighs.

"Sora, take a **_break _**already!" Riku chuckles. "I think that's enough!"

"But we need a shelter!" Sora informs.

"Well, at least rest for a while first!"

Sora walks over to Riku and sits down beside of him. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Riku agrees. A few minutes later, Riku asks, "Sora, do you really think we'll be able to go home soon?"

"Sure. Our friends will find us in no time!" Sora assures with confidence.

"But, what's taking them so long?"

"Come on, Riku! We haven't been here **_that _**long! Brighten up!" Sora stands up and begins walking over to his 'building station'.

"Sora."

Sora turns toward him. "Oh, yeah," he says, then walks back over to him. He lifts him on his shoulders again and starts walking with him, then sets him down on one of the beds he just built. "There. Now you can rest."

"Thanks, Sora, but I think you've done enough today. We don't need a shelter tonight," Riku informs, worried he is over-working himself.

"Don't worry, Riku! I'm fine!"

After building a big shelter over all of the furniture, Sora goes hunting for some food. When he comes back, he pulls a chair up next to Riku's bed and sits in it.

"Did you find some food?" Riku questions.

"Yep!" Sora smiles. He reveals a paopu fruit to him. "I found this paupu fruit. It's pretty big, so I thought we could share it, since there's not much food here."

"Sh- share it? But, Sora -"

"Relax, Riku. I know the legend, but it doesn't necessarilly say it **_has _**to be romantic. I mean, shouldn't _**best friends**_ be together forever?"

Riku smiles. "Yeah. I guess we don't have to get married or anything. Just be good friends."

Sora breaks the fruit in half with his hands, making juice spill out. He hands one half to Riku and keeps the other.

"Mmm . . . it's been a while since I've eaten one of these," Riku tells him.

"Yeah. We've been gone for so long . . ."

"Sora, I feel so **_bad_**. To go home like this . . ."

"Don't worry. Your leg will get better."

"Not my leg. I mean . . . turning to the darkness and all. What if no one likes me anymore?"

"Make them like you."

"How?"

"Show them you're sorry and that you're good now."

"Okay," Riku smiles. He then yawns, having finished his dinner.

Let's get some sleep now. It's been a long day," Sora tells him. He gets in his bed on the other side of the shelter. "Good night, Riku."

"Good night, Sora."

* * *

So, did you like it or was it just boring? You know, I've seen the ending twice now (just today I saw it the second time) and was wondering if anyone understood where Pluto randomly came from and how the Nobodies in the end hurt Riku. I saw them appear and the next thing I know, Riku's on his knees unable to walk. I don't get it. And is only his left leg hurt, or both? Please help me!

All story and chapter suggestions are welcome! Next chapter: Riku tells Sora of his adventure in the dark realm with Ansem! (Xehanort's Heartless Ansem, that is).


	2. Nightmare

Well, here is ch.2! Thanks for thereviews! Good and bad are welcome, just no vulgar language, please! I also plan to not make 100 of the story to take place on this island, but most of it will. Enjoy!

****

**_Chapter 2: Nightmare_**

During the night, Riku awakens frightened from a nightmare, so he sits up in bed, panting out of breath from being afraid, and rests his forehead in his hand. It is the third time it has happened tonight, so he is afraid to go back to sleep. He looks over to his right and sees Sora sleeping in his bed about twenty-seven feet away.

Riku wants to tell Sora about his nightmares and sleep closer to him for comfort, but is too embarassed. He sighs, swallows his pride, and then crawls over to Sora. He sits up on his knees when he gets to the side of the bed, then hesitates before shaking him awake, feeling bad for doing so. "Sora. **_Sora_**."

"H- huh? Wha?" Sora groans, sitting up awake. "Riku? Is something wrong?"

Riku feels bad and a sharp pain stings through his heart. Seeing Sora's tired face and calloused hands from working so hard makes him feel especially bad about waking him up.

"Well, what is it?" Sora urges, though not grouchily.

"Um, well, I keep having nightmares and I can't sleep," Riku finally answers.

"About what?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, it usually helps to talk about your problems."

Riku makes a sad face. "Ansem."

"Oh. Don't worry. He may have given his life to save the world and give you your form back, but he's in a better place now."

"No, Sora. Ansem as in Xehanort's heartless."

"Oh. **_That _**Ansem."

"It doesn't matter anyway! I'm sorry I even bothered you!" Riku yells, angry at Ansem and himself.

"Wait, Riku," Sora tells him. "I'll bring your bed over here next to mine. That way, I'll be right here if you need me."

Sora gets up and drags Riku's bed over next to his, and then helps Riku into it.

"Thanks. Good night, Sora," Riku smiles, now only inches away.

"Good night, Riku," Sora returns.

The next morning, Riku jumps up awake from another scarey Ansem nightmare. He looks over and sees Sora cooking something with a stick over a fire.

"Oh, hey, Riku. Good morning," Sora greets.

"Good morning, Sora," Riku replies unhappily.

Sroa sets his stick down gently, then walks up to Riku. "Ready for breakfast?"

"No," Riku replies in anger.

"What's wrong, Riku? I'll carry you over--"

"No!" Riku yells, then sees Sora's hurt expression and sighs. "I'm sorry, Sora. It's just . . ."

Sora sits down next to Riku on his bed. "Riku, it's okay. Things **_are_** kinda stressfull right now. I'm feeling a little stressed-out, too."

"Sora, it's just that . . . those dreams about Ansem . . ."

Sora puts a hand on Riku's shoulder. "I know you're scared. Who wouldn't be of a creep like that? But you need to just try to forget about him. He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore."

"You have no idea what being **_hurt_** by him is like! I lived with him all that time . . . "

"Riku, if it would make you feel better, you can tell me about it."

"Well, alright. It all started when the Cheshire Cat found me in the dark realm . . . "

* * *

"Well, what have we got here? A lost boy?" the Cheshire Cat asked. 

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"The Cheshire Cat, of coarse. But don't look down in the dark realm or your **_pants_** will fall **_up_**."

"Cheshire Cat, don't scare the poor child," Maleficent ordered. "Don't listen to him. Your pants aren't going anywhere. But you **_are_**," she smiled evily.

When Riku entered the castle, he saw a tall man with tan skin and silver hair - Ansem.

"Hello there, boy. I am Ansem and this is my wife Maleficent. Who are you?"

"Riku," Riku replied angrily. "Where am I!"

"At the Hollow Bastian Castle, of coarse," Maleficent answered.

* * *

"Okay, so you met them. What happened that was so painful?" Sora asks impatiently. 

"Well, Ansem and Maleficent soon took me in as their son, so I was made part of the 'nice, happy family'," Riku begins.

* * *

"Riku, the power to control the Heartless is a very special one. You have a big responsibility now. So make us proud," Ansem told Riku, hugging him. 

"All I want is to save Kairi," Riku informed.

"Well, you will with this power. But you must also make it worth our while by helping us, too."

* * *

"You see, Sora, Ansem made me do all of those horrible things in order to save Kairi. And once, he wanted me to fight you in Agrabah, but . . ."

* * *

"Riku, I want you to do us a little favor, okay?" Ansem smiled while embracing Riku. "I want you to eliminate Sora while he's still tired from fighting Jafar." 

"Oh, so you think I'm not strong enough to defeat him while he's strong!" Riku yelled.

"Now, Riku, you look cute with the pouty face, but I'm afraid that won't hurt Sora," Maleficent informed, pinching Riku's cheek.

Riku slapped her hand away, then screamed, "No! It's not a fair fight!"

"Riku, we just worry about you. You need more training before you get into anything too hard," Maleficent comforted.

"We don't want our little Riku hurt," Ansem added.

"No! I'm not doing it! Make someone else!" Riku rebelled.

"You'll do it now or else!" Ansem threatened.

"Oh, yeah? Or else what? You'll **_ground_** me!"

"Or else I'll fill your posterior with_** excrutionating**_ pain!"

"In other words, you'll **_spank_** me! Hah!" Riku provoked. "Come and get me!" He bent over and slapped his own butt while sticking his tongue out.

Ansem was furious. Before Riku could get away, he grabbed him by his belt and slung him over his knee.Riku screamed and cried so loudly that everyone in the castle heard loud and clear. After Ansem was finished, Maleficent carried Riku in her arms and put him in his bed.

* * *

"I screamed and cried like never before. I didn't even know pain like that existed," Riku begins to sob. 

"Riku . . . ," Sora says in sympathy. "Don't cry."

"And that was just my**_ first_** spanking. They got worse and worse . . . my last one was **_horrible _**. . .," Riku continues. "It was after I lost that battle to you in Hollow Bastian."

* * *

Riku was on his knees panting in the main room. All of the other Heartless leaders were there, standing around watching and whispering things to eachother that caused giggles. 

"Riku!" Ansem yelled.

"I'm sorry . . . Ansem," Riku wheezed. "He's just . . . too strong . . .now."

"No, I think you held back!" Ansem screamed.

"No, really! I fought my hardest!" Riku argued. "Do you really think I'd hold back after all those horrible spankings you've given me!"

"Yes, I do," Ansem smiled evily. Riku was now standing, so Ansem backed him up in a corner of the dark room.

"Well, I **_didn't_**!"

"How could you! Of all the times to lose, you do it when he's here and almost has us defeated!"

"I'm sorry! I did my best! **_Really_**!"

"Riku, bend over."

"No! Please don't!" Riku begged on his knees. "I'll do anything!"

"Sorry, little Riku, but you've done enough! Now bend over!"

Ansem bent Riku over right in front of everyone. Only this time, it was not a spanking; it was a **_beating_**. And it was four-times worse than his first spanking.

When Ansem finally stopped, Riku was spraddled out on his stomach in the floor screaming and crying in such anguish that you would think he had been chopped in pieces. He just layed there with his face, hair, and shirt soaked with tears, as well as his face lying in a puddle of them. He had been beaten so hard that the butt of his pants were soaked with blood and he was unable to move except for spasms from crying and screaming.

"Muahahahahahahaah!" Ansem roared with laughter.

Maleficent lifted up poor helpless Riku and put him in his bed. Being concerned about someone for once, she looked at his injury and cringed.

* * *

"You mean, Maleficent actually **_cared_**!" Sora exclaims in unbelief. "Riku?"

Riku is crying his eyes out -- something Sora has not seen in years. He grabs Sora and greives over his shoulder. "Sora, thanks for listening!"

"Well, you're welcome, Riku. Please don't cry," he tells him, patting him on the back while hugging him.

"Sora, you can't even **_begin_** to imagine what that felt like! No one can unless they've felt it! It took me three months to recover! I really slowed King Mickey down when we were fighting in the dark realm!" Riku continues. "It hurt so bad . . . !"

"Riku, it's okay ."

"No, it's **_not_**! If he ever comes back . . . !"

"I'll be there to protect you," Sora finishes. "If he hurts you, then he'll just have to hurt me too."

"Thanks, Sora. I couldn't ask for a better friend." He lets go of Sora and smiles at him with a red, swollen, and wet face.

Sora places a hand on the side ofRiku's face and wipes a tear from his eye. "Don't cry anymore, Riku."

"Okay."

"Are you ready for breakfast yet?"

"Yeah," Riku sniffs. "He pushes himself up off of the bed.

"Riku, do you need any help?" Sora offers.

"No. My leg is feeling better today." He limps over by the fire with Sora just barely helping him to balance. He helps him into a chair and hands him a stick with food on the end of it.

"Sora, do you havea brush?" Riku asks him.

"A brush?"

"Yeah,a hair brush."

Sora digs in his pocket and hands a red brush to him.

"Thanks," Riku smiles to him. He starts to brush his hair, but it is full of tangels.

"Here, let me help you," Sora offers. He once again sets aside his breakfast and walks behind Riku, who is still in his seat.

Sora brushes through one part. "Oooooow!" Riku screams.

"Sorry," Sora laughs, seeing that a bunch of Riku's hair is stuck in the brush. He continues and brushes a bit more gently now. "Geeze, how can you stand to have this much hair!"

After breakfast, Sora and Riku draw some squares in the sand with a stick and play HopSkotch. They play all day until the sky turns dark blue, which is night time on this island.

"I think it's time for bed now, Riku," Sora laughs, still not bored with their game.

"Actually, I'd like to sit on the beach with you for a few minutes. It helps me get to sleep," Riku replies.

Sora helps Riku limp over to the beach and they sit there together peacefully.

"You know, this may seem like a weird thing to say after all of this, but . . . I kinda **_dread _**going back to the island," Riku says.

"Dread? Why?" Sora questions.

". . . The Heartless killed my parents. I have nowhere to go."

Sora falls silent. ". . . **_What_**?"

"Yeah. Ansem told me. That's why he and Maleficent treated me like their son."

"Well, you can live with me! It'll be fun! Like we're brothers!" Sora suggests.

"Sora . . . you've already done so much for me. I can't intrude on your family like that," Riku declines.

A few minutes later, the two fall asleep on the shore. Luckily, it is not high-tide.

so was it good? I've been thinking about the yaoi request, but must decline since I am Christian, but I may put some shonen-ai in it. Next chapter: Riku and Sora fight! Who will win?


	3. Iritation

Yay! I am finally back! And should get this story done soon, since I already have 7 chapters complete in writing! I am sorry for the wait! I have had writter's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter! All ideas, suggestions, reviews, flames, and others welcome! I am thinking of eventually making three alternate endings, but am not sure yet.

**Chapter 3: Iritation**

The next morning, Sora wakes up in the sand and looks at his shoes, which are being splashed by waves. This makes Sora need to pee -- **_badly!_**

Sora looks to his left side and sees Riku lying there asleep while holding his hand. He unlatches Riku's hand from his, but this only makes Riku moan and grab his arm, using it to hug and as a pillow.

Unable to wait any longer to use the toilet, Sora decides to wake Riku up. "Riku. Riku!"

Riku just moans and tightens his grasp.

"Riku! You have to let go of me! I've gotta **_'go'_** . . . now!" Sora yells.

Riku looks up at Sora groggily, then sees that he is hanging on him. He lets go, so Sora runs to the toilet he built.

When Sora returns, he stands next to Riku and stretches. "Sorry I had to wake you, Riku. I was just about to wet myself and you were holding on to me and--,"

"Shut-up!" Riku yells to him.

Sora is quiet and in shock. "Well, it looks like **_somebody_** woke-up on the wrong side of the island today!"

"I said 'shut-up'!" Riku repeats.

"What's wrong, Riku? Were you holding onto me because you were having another nightmare?"

Riku jumps up, his leg all better, and glares at Sora. "Stop it!"

"What? What'd I do?" Sora asks. "Riku, I'm just worried about you!"

"I'm not a baby!" Riku yells, pushing Sora down.

"Riku! Stop it!" Sora yells angrily. He gets up and glares at Riku. "What's wrong with you!"

"Shut-up!" Riku pushes him down again.

Sora jumps up and pushes Riku down. "Riku, **_please_** stop! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Stop making fun of me!" Riku screams, punching Sora in the face.

"Brat!" Sora insults, punching **_him_** in the face.

Riku lunges in fury at him, but Sora dodges and grabs the top of Riku's underwear. He pulls them upward, giving him an atomic wedgie and revealing a little bit of his butt, since his pants are sagging and his shirt is no longer tucked in.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Riku cries. "Sora, you'll pay for that!" He turns around and jumps right on top of Sora on the ground. He grabs Sora's cheeks and stretches them, so Sora mimicks.

"Stupid baby!" Sora calls. Riku's eyes fill with water. "Yeah, you crybaby! Cry!"

Riku holds in his tears and continues to fight Sora. A couple of minutes later, a figure runs up to them. Sora hits Riku so hard that he falls into the ocean on a pile of sharp, pointed rocks. The pain from it causes Riku to sit there and weep. Sora is the winner.

"Boys! **_Boys_**!" a familiar voice yelles, seeing the scene.

Sora turns and looks at its source -- King Mickey! "Your Highness!" Sora salutes. King Mickey sees that Sora has a black eye, a tooth missing from the left side of his mouth, and his clothes are torn.

"Sora, what is the meaning of this!" Mickey scolds.

"Riku started it!" Sora informs, pointing to Riku.

"Riku!" Mickey yells. He helps Riku onto the shore and sees that his clothes are torn and that his face is red and swollen with tears. "Are you okay!"

"No!" Riku answers. "My butt hurts!"

"Good! That's what you deserve!" Sora smiles.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Mickey orders. "Now, Sora, will you please tell me what happened?"

"Yeah. This morning, I needed to pee really bad and Riku was hanging on me in his sleep so I woke him up so I could go and when I got back he was mad and told me to shut-up and I asked what was wrong and he pushed me down twice and we starting fighting," Sora explains.

"Is that true, Riku?" Mickey asks strictly.

"Yeah," Riku sniffs and sobs.

"Come on, Riku. Let's take a look at those injuries," Mickey instructs, leading Riku ove to under the shelter. Sora goes away to give them some privacy.

"Well, I guess we're gonna need another bed and chair," Sora sighes while scratching the back of his sweaty neck.

While Sora is building on a bed, he hears a terrible scream coming from where Mickey and Riku went. He shrugs his shoulders and continues hammering.

A few minutes later, King Mickey approaches Sora. "Hey, Sora? Riku wants to talk to you."

Sora lays down his tools and goes to the shelter. He sees Riku lying on his stomach in his bed while spraddled out, so he walks up to him.

"Riku? Did you want me?" Sora asks.

". . . Yeah," Riku answers weakly.

Sora pulls up a chair and sits in it next to Riku. "What is it?"

"I just . . . wanted to apologize for acting like that this morning. I was on edge because of those nightmares and embarassed because I was holding on to you for protection like some baby," Riku cries softly. "But that's no excuse. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Of coarse, Riku!" Sora smiles. "I think you got what you deserved!" Sora pauses, then asks, "What was that awful scream about?"

"King Mickey used alcohol on my cuts and it burned really bad. Him wrapping tight bandages over it didn't help any, either," Riku explains. "You know, Sora, you've really gotten a lot stronger. I guess Kairi doesn't need me anymore."

"Aw, come on, Riku! That's not true!"

"You're right. She doesn't need you either," Riku agrees. Sora looks at him questioningly. "She's a ninja."

Sora laughs. Riku laughs, too. King Mickey approaches them.

"Well, it's good to see that you two have made up!" Mickey says happily. "Now, Riku, I hope you've learned your lesson!"

"Yeah," Riku replies. "That was rather painful **_and _**embarassing."

"Poor King Mickey!" Sora laughs. "Having to see Riku there!"

"Hey!" Riku yells, blushing.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty brave, huh?" Mickey braggs.

That night, Sora, Riku, and Mickey are sitting in their chairs around the fire while eating paopu fruits. Riku is rather in pain, though, due to his bottom sitting in the chair.

"Hey, King Mickey?" Sora asks. "How are we gonna get off this island?"

"Well, I'm not really sure yet," he admits sadly. Riku bursts into laughter. "I don't see what's so funny about that, Riku!" he scolds.

"No, it's not that!" he giggles. "Sora's got paopu juice all over his face!"

"And so do _**you**_!" Sora calls as he squirts juice on him.

"Hey!" Riku yells while wiping the juice off of his face. Riku giggles and he returns fire at Sora.

"Hey! Stop it, you two!" Mickey scolds. "Or no bedtime story!"

Riku and Sora immediately stop and continue to eat. Riku smiles mischeiviously at Sora, and on the silent count of three they soak Mickey with paopu juice.

"That is _**it**_!" Mickey yells, getting up from his chair. "You're both gettting spanked!"

"W-what!" Riku asks, wide-eyed with fear.

"But, your majesty, you said you'd not read us a bedtime story!" Sora reminds.

"Well, I guess I'll go easy on ya this time. No bedtime story!" Mickey gives in.

Sora and Riku sigh with relief, then head toward the ocean to wash off.

"Man, what a party-pooper!" Riku laughs, swishing his hands around in the water.

"Yeah, but at least he's not gonna whip us," Sora reminds.

"Yet."

"Well, it _**could**_ be worse. It could be Ans--"

"Don't say it! Don't say his name!" Riku yells.

"Is everything alright?" Mickey asks, approaching the scene.

"Yeah, Riku's just having bad flashbacks," Sora informs.

Riku grunts and stomps off moodily toward the shelter, leaving Sora and Mickey on the beach together.

"Riku's been having trouble the whole time. He can't seem to get Ansem outta his head," Sora says.

"I see . . .," Mickey says. "I guess it'd be hard to, after all he's been through."

"Yeah. He told me about his first and last beatings."

"There's more than that. He went through so much more . . . and still is."

So, was it any good? Is King Mickey annoying or what? Please review! If you give me an idea and I decide to use it, I shall give you credit! Next chapter: Mickey tells Sora of an embarassing moment Riku faced in the Dark Realm.


End file.
